


The story of how the babysitter and the pizza man decided to become a family

by MusicOfYourSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, LITERALLY, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, SO MUCH FLUFF, the pizza man and the babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicOfYourSoul/pseuds/MusicOfYourSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Winchester is a tiny being full of energy that makes Castiel feel as old as he actually is (a cute one, though). A cute tiny being full of energy that makes them think that maybe, just maybe, they should add a third member to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of how the babysitter and the pizza man decided to become a family

Castiel loved humanity. He loved it so much that when the time came, he decided to stay as one of them.

He loved humanity immensely, but even after all those years, there were still so many things he couldn't understand. Like the attractiveness of wrestling, or why people had the need of screaming at the TV even when then knew no one could listen, or how was it possible for such a tiny human being to have that much energy.

He asked himself the same question every time he had to babysit little Kevin Winchester. He loved Sam’s son very much but, _for my father's sake, this child has too much energy for a three-year-old._

“Uncle Cas! Fly! Fly!” as Kevin wanted, he took him in his arms and swung him in the air while the kid giggled happily.

“Love ya, Uncle Cas” he jumped from his arms to the couch, still laughing.

“I love you too, little one” he replied kissing his forehead.

“What about me? Do any of you love me?” shouted a voice coming from the door.

“Uncle Dean!” before Cas could warn him, Kevin had run away from him to, quite literally, throw himself at Dean with a little too much strength.

“Whoa there, Kev. You’re big, man. Bet you’ll be as huge as your dad pretty soon”. He left his duffle bag and a big pizza box on the table and took his nephew into his arms. “So, did you have fun with ol’ uncle Cas? Or did he try to tell you the story of the universe again?”

“No! We painted, and play, and fly and watched ‘nimals. Fun!”

“Glad to hear that, buddy” Dean smiled and looked at Cas, who certainly seemed tired. “Was it too much? You know I really didn’t want to leave you alone but Argent called and…”

“I know, Dean, don’t worry. I had fun too… I missed you, though”

“Hmm, good thing I’m here, then” he kissed his husband’s lips. “I brought dinner” he pointed at the box before starting to chuckle.

“What are you laughing about?”

“I just realized we’re the pizza man and the babysitter.” Castiel gave him the _‘I can’t believe I married this_ dork’ look. “Oh, shush it. You love me.” The blue-eyed man just kissed him again as an answer.

“Gross!” Kevin was still on his uncle’s arms, trapped between the couple.

“Okay, okay. How about we have some dinner and watch those cartoons you like? The one with the pirates?”

“Yes! Jake n’ Pirates!”

Dinner was relatively quiet; between spoonfuls of oatmeal, Kevin or showed Dean some of his drawings and toys. While he took a bite of his pizza, Cas looked at his husband, who even after the tiring day he knew he’d had, smiled at every single thing their nephew said. He fell a little bit more in love with him.

Bath time was a hard one. They had to chase a naked Kevin around the bunker and by the time it was over the both of them were soaked in bubbles. Thankfully, after that, the boy –or maybe God- had showed some mercy on them and fell asleep immediately.

Once they were comfortably wrapped around each other on their bed, Dean began to cover Cas’ skin with kisses. “Mmh, finally alone… Wanna play pizza man and babysitter?” He kissed his shoulder, his clavicle, his jaw.

“I really do. But I’m exhausted…” Dean pecked his lips.

“Yeah. I love Kevin, but he can be too much sometimes… We should get some sleep, then.” Cas nodded and kissed him deeply.

His eyelids felt heavier and heavier and his body was about to surrender to its need for rest when Dean suddenly spoke. “Cas, babe?”

“Yes?”

“I need to ask you something and it’s gonna sound crazy. And you can totally say no and…”

“Do you want to have children?”

The hunter went silent for a moment “…are you asking asking or are you asking if that was my question?”

“Both, I guess.”

“I… yes. That’s what I was gonna ask.”

“So…? Do you want them?”

“I don’t know. Do you?”

Cas hesitated for a second. “There’s nothing I would like more.”

“Really? Even after today? Didn’t you say you’re tired?”

“I did. But it’s a good kind of tiredness. I feel… happy. Does that make sense?”

“Not really. But I get it. I feel the same.” Castiel smiled fondly.

“What about you? Do you want to have children?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay… Then maybe we could do it…”

“I feel like you’re gonna say ‘but…’”

“I am.” He sat on the bed, turned on the lamp, and looked directly into the man’s green eyes. “I want this, I really do, but Dean, even if we got jobs and don’t hunt as much as we used to, we still do it. And we live in an underground bunker. And our jobs aren't exactly the best paid, you're a firefighter and I'm a librarian… I’m not saying no. I’m saying we have to figure some things out first. Do we want an adoption? A surrogate?”

“Yeah… I get it.” He could notice the sadness in his husband’s voice. “We can discuss it in the morning. Let’s get some sleep.” He turned the light off and went to sleep with a bitter taste on his mouth.

When Cas woke up the next morning, he noticed he was alone in the bed. He got up quickly, put on his robe and went to check Kevin’s room, which was also empty.

Before he had time to start to worry, he heard Foreigner coming from the kitchen. The sight that welcomed him there was all kinds of sweet. Dean was humming while he flipped a pancake and put it on top of a pile. Kevin was seated on his special chair and was putting an obscenely amount of syrup on another pile of pancakes.

“Uncle Cas!” he gave him a big smile when he noticed his presence “We made breakfast!”

“Oh, yeah? That’s wonderful, little one.”

“Yeah. We actually wanted to surprise you. Kevin said…”

“Dean?” He interrupted.

"Hmm?"

“Let’s do it.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes found his, and he couldn’t do anything but smile and nod. “Really? What about the jobs and the house and…?”

“We’ll do what we always do. Make it up as we go.” Dean kissed him forgetting for a second that there was a small child in the room who was definitely going to get sugar-high if they didn't take the syrup away soon.

They might have a bunch of things to solve (things that almost a year after this moment, when they bring Joanna Grace Winchester to a very baby-proofed bunker for the first time, will seem like nothing) but right there, in the middle of a dirty kitchen, with the smell of pancakes in the air and the last notes of ‘Hot Blooded’ everything felt right.

 


End file.
